De preguntas y lugares incómodos
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. "¿Cuánto tomaste, Tai? ¿Tomaste tanto como para no recordar esto?" Un fic cliché. Taito.


Esto es, lectores, un fic más basado en el clásico cliché de una fiesta, un clóset y una pareja más. Por lo que es totalmente predecible, aún así espero que les guste.

Contiene yaoi, así que quedan advertidos.

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de digimon me pertenece.

**De preguntas y lugares incómodos.**

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Tai?- Preguntó el rubio, mirando fijamente al joven que le ofrecía una bebida ligeramente sospechosa.

Dos horas y muchas copas después (quizás no tantas, para pena de Yamato), los invitados empezaban a dejar la fiesta y se vio en la necesidad de recoger sus chaquetas para irse; no podía (ni quería) quedarse en una casa desconocida toda la noche, ¿de quién era, de todos modos? ¿el portero del equipo de Taichi?, ¿una de las animadoras? Probablemente de esa chica que siempre andaba con Matsuda, el distraído defensa. De todos modos, pensó mientras caminaba hacia el clóset (o lo intentaba), eso ya carecía de importancia.

Estiró una mano para tomar la manija cuando alguien (o algo) había chocado contra él, tan rápido que había perdido el escaso equilibrio que conservaba y había caído hacia delante, abriendo al instante la puerta y recibiendo un golpe en las rodillas. "_Estúpido Tai_". Con la pierna derecha punzándole y la cabeza amenazando con empezar a explotar, se puso en pie para buscar a oscuras el interruptor.

"_Mi padre me matará_", pensó sintiendo el pantalón rasgado y un poco de líquido tibio saliendo de la herida; pero sus pensamientos quedaron olvidados entre el aletargamiento que empezaba a hacer mella en su persona. "_Nota mental 391: no volver a confiar en Tai_". ¿Cuáles eran las otras 390? Ah, sí; la misma. Yamato agitó al cabeza, al tiempo que una sonrisa boba aparecía en su cara.

- Aquí estás.

Su mano acababa de encontrar el apagador cuando una figura un poco más alta y mucho más musculosa que él lo empujo hacia atrás ligeramente, sujetándolo por el hombro.

- Te he estado buscando desde hace una hora.- El recién llegado le confió en un susurro un tanto angustiado.

- Sólo han pasado diez minutos, Tai.- Su tono, aunque intentaba pasar por molesto, no pudo ocultar el gusto de que el otro notara su ausencia.

- Shhh.- El moreno le colocó una mano sobre su boca y siguió arrastrándolo a la oscuridad del cuarto hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.- Te oirán.

- ¿Quién?- Al músico la cabeza le daba vueltas y cada vez le era más difícil mantener su vista enfocada en su acompañante, tan sólo quería ir a casa y meterse en la cama rogando por que su padre no llegara antes.

- ¿Importa eso?- El aliento de Taichi entraba por su nariz, embriagándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba; impregnando su ropa y haciendo que empujara su cara intentando alejarse.

- Apestas, Tai.

- Gracias.- El aludido rió, su mano derecha pegada contra la pared y la sonrisa torcida poniendo aún más nervioso al rubio.- Tu tampoco hueles nada mal.

A Yamato se le escapó una carcajada que inmediatamente calló apretando fuertemente los labios. Después de todo, estar ahí, en la oscuridad, en un cuarto lleno de ropa, con su _mejor amigo_, no era tan malo. No, nada malo, de hecho.

- ¿Cuánto tomaste, Tai?- Le preguntó, olvidándose del pantalón y de la rodilla punzante.

- Perdí la cuenta después de cinco.- Contestó.- ¿me castigarás, mamá?

- Estúpido.- Definitivamente se estaba volviendo su palabra favorita, o al menos, el mejor adjetivo para describir a cierta persona que estaba a solo un par de centímetros de él.

Y luego se acercó, lentamente. De repente sus sentidos se alertaron, volviendo a la realidad pero decidido a seguir con el juego. Se acercó y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Tomaste tanto como para no recordar esto?- Le susurró, antes de besar la boca que se ofrecía ante él. Aunque al principio el beso no fue correspondido, pronto Tai pareció despertar y terminó empujándolo aún más contra el frío concreto, tanto que Yamato pensó que acabaría incrustado en la pared. Aún así, sus manos se abrieron camino entre las ropas arrugadas del moreno y se perdieron en un punto entre la espalda y la maraña de cabello, temblando a cada paso.

- Quizás.- Respondió el otro, rompiendo el contacto para tomar aire; luego lo miró, pensativamente, antes de asentir para sí mismo.- A decir verdad...no mucho.

Pasaron casi cinco segundos hasta que Yamato comprendió la información. Entonces sus dedos temblaron aún más y se deslizó lentamente contra el muro hasta tocar el piso.

- Genial.

- Hey, no pasa nada.- Le contestó el otro, hincándose enfrente de él y reparando en la herida, acariciándola suavemente.

- ¿Qué no? Claro.- El rubio esbozó una sonrisa irónica.- Como tu andas todos los días por ahí besando a tu mejor amigo.

- Pero tú no eres mi mejor amigo.- Taichi hubiera dado cualquier cosa por grabar la expresión de sorpresa, dolor y miedo que embargó el rostro de Yamato, sus ojos casi a punto de llenarse de lágrimas y aún así, aún así, mordiéndose el labio para intentar guardar la compostura.

- Entonces. ¿qué somos?- Preguntó, una eternidad después, sin posar su mirada en él y con las manos entre las rodillas.

Taichi pocas veces lo había visto tan vulnerable, tan expuesto, y se agradeció la idea de hacerlo tomar unas cuantas copas para relajarlo un tanto. Luego, se acercó aún más y acarició los mechones rubios empapados en sudor. Un parpadeo después, el músico sintió esos labios besándolo urgentemente; llenándose nuevamente del sabor a cerveza y chocolate.

- ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

- Sí, quizás sí.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Quería poner un Yamato que toma la iniciativa, pero como suelo ver a Taichi como el que lo hace, me ha costado un poco de trabajo. Aún así, creo que Taichi termina haciéndolo... otra vez.

En fin, si les ha gustado (o no), no duden en dejar un review!

Saludos y gracias por leer =)


End file.
